Snow Summit Arc
The Snow Summit Arc is the sixteenth arc in the series and the fifth arc in the Yami/YOMI Saga. Plot Enjoying the Snow The arc begins at YOMI Headquarters; Boris was practicing Combat Sambo against a dummy. Another YOMI member (which Boris Ivanov revealed was name Radin) came in and heard that Boris was under house arrest. Boris explained to Radin that he would not have defeated Kenichi because there was some mysterious light in Kenichi’s eyes. Radin told Boris that he would defeat Kenichi, because he is a king. On a snowy mountain; Kenichi, Miu, Natsu Tanimoto, Haruo Niijima, and the first year students were there on a field trip. Miss Ono told the principal that some foreigners had rented out half of the mountain. Natsu warned Kenichi that he could be attacked by YOMI at any moment. Then, a child fell near them while she was skiing then got scared when saw Kenichi. Suddenly, Miu was almost hit by another skier and the girl threw Kenichi over a cliff. Miu followed and somehow saw him on the ski lift. Miu jumped to the ski lift and woke up Kenichi as he doesn’t remember what happened. They searched all over for the girl until a blizzard came and forced them to find shelter. Suddenly, Miu got sick from the storm and remembered her mother saying that she’ll protect her. Kenichi carried Miu through the blizzard until they came across a mansion with a long carpet covered in rose pedals. At Ryozanpaku, the masters had just found out that none of them are with Kenichi and Miu. Hayato told them to relax, since the two will be gone for a day. However, the elder hopes that nothing happens to Miu while she is in the storm. Back at the mountain, Natsu thought YOMI was in the mountain when he an Nijima saw Kenichi’s and Miu’s snowboards abandoned. Back at Ryouzanpaku, the elder and Shigure saw there’s a blizzard in the mountains on television. The Elder told Shigure that Miu's mother died in a snow storm and became a dormant trauma in Miu every time she's in a blizzard. Desperate Battle in the Snow In the mansion, Kenichi and Miu were greeted by one of the YOMI members: Jihan. He revealed himself as Radin Tidat Jihan the crown prince of a country called Tidat. Radin wanted Kenichi and Miu to stay and offered them hot meals, dry clothes and entertainment. Miu wanted to leave and find the lost girl; however the lost girl was actually one of Jihan’s servants. Miu saw martial arts through the entertainers’ dance movements and knew Radin was a member of YOMI called Nagaraja. He planned on separating Kenichi from Miu, but decided to have his servants attack both of them. Miu took down the women for Kenichi and even one of the male servants before coming down from the trauma. Radin explained that only people like him and Miu were born to be kings while Kenichi are just commoners. Jihan didn’t see anything special about Kenichi, but when Miu got hurt by one Jihan’s servants, Kenichi defeated the servants that caught him and wanted them to apologize. Kenichi and Miu escaped when threw one of Jihan’s men through a window. But the prince and his men went after the two and finally impressed with Kenichi’s skills. At the ski lodge, Ono told the principal that Kenichi and Miu are missing and had to search for them. Natsu and Nijima left the lodge to search for the two missing students as well while the former was giving the latter info on Radin. Radin attacked above Kenichi from a flying snowmobile with his Pencak Silat Fighting Style. Miu explained that even her grandfather had a difficult fight against someone that used Pencak Silat. Miu tried to fight in Kenichi’s place, but she was still sick and was captured by one of the servants while being hauled away. Radin cut some part under Kenichi’s eye and threw in a few hits, but Kenichi was worried about saving Miu and kicked snow at the prince to escape. Miu eventually threw her captor off the snowmobile, took control of it and picked up Kenichi after he jumped from a cliff to escape (though Kenichi missed landing on the snowmobile by a few feet). Radin’s master arrived and ordered Radin to kill Kenichi at all cost. The master also saw that Kenichi smelled like someone he had fought (presumably Hayato Furinji). On the ski lift, Hermit explained to Nijima about the Pencak Silat that used to be only in Royal Families in Indonesia has spread to the people. Also Natsu knows that Jihan is there to kill Kenichi for the title of Strongest Disciple. Kenichi and Miu got off the snowmobile when Miu dozed off and drove off a cliff. As Kenichi was carrying Miu through the blizzard they found a ropeway station to hide in. But, Kenichi had to leave when he heard snowmobiles following him. When Kenichi told Miu to be safe while closing the door, Miu remembered her mother’s last words before she died (believing Kenichi will die as well). When Radin’s came, he explained to Kenichi that after he kills Kenichi he will kill Miu as well, since she’s the daughter of the Invincible Superman, Hayato Furinji. Kenichi is prepared to fight Radin to protect Miu. 'Prince vs. Pauper' Kenichi attacked Radin while going up the steps, but got knocked back down after Radin tried to poke his eyes out. Radin used Juls in his attempt to rip off Kenichi’s head and attack his groin, but Kenichi barely evaded them. When Kenichi knew it was a fight to the death, he was about to enter the dimension to kill Jidan only to chicken out. Kenichi was planning on what to do next (by building a snowman) and was lucky that Radin didn’t want to go down there. Kenichi went to attack again only to get hit in the face, but hit Jidan with a Meotote. Kenichi was thrown down the stairs again, but this time damaged Radin and had him fall down some of the stairs. Radin is showing good reflexes, being able to kick Kenichi directly in the stomach while falling down. One of Radin’s servants threw a knife at Kenichi’s left shoulder. Miu was soon found, but Kenichi rammed through the servants and hit Radin with his Strongest Combo #2 and threw him on the edge. Radin was angry thinking that Kenichi is revolutionist trying to overthrow the king. Radin called in more of his men just to distract Kenichi and was about to strangle him with his Sarong until he was saved by Hermit and Nijima. While Hermit was defeating the servants with his Chinese Kempo, Nijima saved Kenichi by throwing a snowball at Radin (which actually had a rock in it). Nijima stopped some of the servants by hitting them snowball covered rocks. Kenichi knocked down Radin with one punch, but Radin threw Kenichi and himself over the edge. Down at the bottom, Radin was about to kill Kenichi until his master arrived and called Jidan a disgrace to Pencak Silat. The master screamed so loud that he knocked down Radin and summoned an avalanche. He then introduced himself to Kenichi as the Demon Fist God, Silcardo Jenazad. Hermit arrived in a snowmobile to get Kenichi. Kenichi wanted Radin to come, but was choked Kenichi when he grabbed his hand. He told Kenichi that he’d used dirty tricks, betray others, and keep scheming, but won’t receive his enemy’s pity. Radin threw Kenichi to Natsu and yelled that he is a king before being buried in an avalanche. Aftermath In the morning, Nijima came out of his bivouac that he made from snow. Kenichi, Miu, and Natsu also came out and were found by the principal and Miss Ono. Back at Ryouzanpaku, Miu finally regained consciousness and tearfully hugged Kenichi, thanking him for saving her and being alive, and accidently grabbed on his knife wound. The elder and Apachai are worried that Yami are doing unexpected things. Apachai is willing to die for Kenichi, since he knows someone from Yami. At YOMI Headquarters, Shō Kanō heard that Radin died and Silcardo said that he’ll find train another disciple to make him as strong as Radin. The YOMI members (most that are unmasked) wandered who is next. Major Fights Story Notes *Radin Tidat Jihan was revealed as a member of YOMI. *Miu Fūrinji had traumas in blizzards. *Miu's father, Saiga if briefly shown. *Silcardo Jenazad was revealed as a member of Yami. *Hayato Fūrinji fought someone that used Pencak Silat in the past. *This arc is the first arc to show a confirmed death in the current storyline. Radin died in an avalanche created by Silcardo. *Miu's mother Shizuha was shown. References Navigation Category:Story arcs